The 5th Imprinting- The Jacob & Renesmee Story
by TwilightWritter14
Summary: Its a story of how Jacob imprints on Renesmee


Chapter 1

**Rachel's POV**

The taxi stopped on the dirt road in front of my dads house, "looks the same as I left it" i thought to myself,

"RACHEL" said Jacob, running out of the house, "i missed you " he said while greeting me with a hug

"JACOB, I missed you too" i said

"you havnt changed a bit" said jacob while helping get my bags out of the taxi

"I wish I could say the same" i said playfully,

The Jacob I remember leaving almost 3 years ago was shorter, had long hair, and no muscles .Well, what happen ? This Jacob was bout half a foot taller than me, huge long round muscles, cropped black here, and a slight deeper voice than before.

"What happen Jake, i mean, hello biceps" I said

"Well I-"

My dad cut him off before he could finish

"Rachel, i havnt seen you in ages, come here"

I turned around and bent down to hug my dad

"Dad, i missed you" I said

"I missed you too, all of us" he said with joy

I want completely excited about coming back to La Push, I was still pained with the lose of my mother, but i just graduated from college, and i needed somewhere to go, and im happy to see Jacob and my dad again, staying here would be good for me ... i think

I woke the next day, to the sound of wind blowing the green summer trees by my house, it was noisy, but it reminded me of how it used to be, when me, Rebecca and Jacob were kids, before my mom died, before i left.

I went into the kitchen and reached for some cereal on top of the fridge, got the milk out of the fridge, and sat down at the table, my dad was already half done with his meal by the time i got to the table, Jake wasnt there, which was odd because Jacob was never really a morning person. I thought nothing of it. It was a quiet. I had to break the silents

"you done" i asked my dad reffering to his breakfast

"yes, thank you Rachel" he said smiling

I quickly washed our dished and walked back into my room

I didnt want to be in the house, I put on a pear of jeans and a shirt with a pull over light jacket, I walked out my room to see my dad watching a baseball game, "I be back in an hour or two" i said on my way out

"were you going" he said quickly

"just gonna go somewhere, maybe look around, and get used to stuff again" i said

"alright" he said as I shut the front door

I was walking on a dirt road, which later turned into light, coldish kind of sand. I was on First Beach, a place I would visit often as a child. It wasnt as windy as it was earlier,but you could still feel the cold air coming from the ocean and smell the saltyness, I loved that smell. I tryed to pull off my jacket over my head, but It somehow got caught on my pony tail scrunchy, I struggled to get my jacket off my head, I got it off just in time too see a guy about the size who almost looked like Jacob walking in my direction, a russet skin tone, cropped black hair, brolic type muscles and was quite tall, well at least taller than me

I was looking up at him as we walked closer and closer too each other, he then looked up at me with and a quick expression formed on his face that i cant explain, it looked kind of like shock or amazment.

I felt heat flowing through my body, I felt tingly inside, I felt happy, I felt complete.

The stranger, was beautiful, i wanted to just walk up to him and hold his hand, but then again, i didnt know him

I was so distracted by his beautiful looks and my sudden feeling for him that i couldnt even hear embry and quil walking up to me.

"Rachel ? Rachel Black ? said Embry

"Hey guys, long time no see" i said while paul still staring into my eyes with his eyes wide and his mouth open

"uh oh" said quil

"C'mon Paul" Embry said trying to pull his arm

But paul wouldnt budge, Embry was much less brolic than paul, it took him and quil to pull him away, even as they were pulling away, his eyes were still locked into mine. He had amazing brown eyes...

Paul...his name ran through my head millions of times before i got back to my house.

I dont know what happen, is this what love at 1st sight is, cause it was pretty strange of Embry and Quil to pull him away like that. I felt lonely without Paul, i needed him with me.

**Paul's POV**

I hated being a shape-shifter, why couldnt this supposenly "gift" just skip me and go on to the next person. Its no fun. Its not like im the biggest wolf like Sam, the strongest like Jacob, fastest like leah, has the best sight like Jared or has the best hearing like Seth. Im just a regular wolf, whos most likley the one to lose his temper. I hate having that name. By people critizing me about the short temper, makes me lose my temper. Everyone was boring now. Imprinted people were always thinking about there imprintee's, Jacob was depressed over that leech-lover, Bella, and i wouldnt dare to hang out with Leah.

I just needed to get a way from everyone... so I went for a walk on First Beach.

I didnt notice anyone on the beach at the time, until I heard foot steps getting closer and closer, I looked up, then a breeze of a heat flew through my body, not burning, but glowing, not uncomfortable, but warm.

Everything that i ever knew detached from me. My family, my home, my pack, my name, my self. It was me standing there with this girl that held me to the earth. Nothing was more important...nothing. She was the key, the key to my life, the key to the doors that finally opened when i saw her," beautiful" i thought to myself,

"Rachel ? Rachel Black ? I heard from a distance, it was Embry

She turned around and begin talking to Embry, i wasnt concentrating on what they said, I was to focused on her, her slightly curly dark brown hair, magical dark brown eyes, i was to focused on her to do anything else, i didnt want to move from that spot, i needed her with me, i thought she will leave, just then, Embry grabbed a hold of my arm and began to try to pull me away, i didnt want to go, Quil then joined and tried to pull me away, i was mad at Embry and Quil sort of for pulling me way, they pulled me though the trees entering the woods, then i exploded, i ran in any direction i could find. I was shocked and surprised. I imprinted ? What ? I imprinted ? How the heck did I do that ?

Quil heard my thoughts and caught up to me, with the rest of the pack following, all in wolf form, including Sam.

There thoughts all swam in my head

"Is it true, Paul ?" thought Jared

"Did you really do it ?" thought Embry

"You imprinted ?" thought Seth

"On a stranger ?" thought Leah

"You have to face it ?" thought Quil

"Enough" Sam said, using his alpha voice

"Dont worry, Paul" said Jared, "Welcome the club"

"I tried to change back, but i was too stressed too, i started thinking about Rachel again.

I needed to be with her, but 1st i had to change back. We all went to Emilys house. She tossed each of us cropped jeans cut of knee length. Thinking of her helped me slowly shrink down to my normal human size. I then realized i just cant show up at her front door. 1. I never actually met her and 2. I didnt know were she lived. I went home, to see my dad on the couch watching some stupid football game. I went in my room and closed the door. I layed down on my bed and almost fell asleep immedietly. Rachel popped in and out of my dreams through out the night.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**


End file.
